percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Running Man: Chapter 11
"Oh Josh, little little Josh. Did you really expect somebody to save you?" josh McLean was stuck under the moon, slowly being crushed by the extreme wait. Suddenly, two giants walk up. "Looks like he Needs help," muttered the Cyclops on the left. Nadine stopped. "Then one of you two needs To help him." She flicked her fingers and the moon lifted, abruptly causing Josh to collapse from exhaustion. Both of the Cyclops walked up to him and picked him up. Nadine turned to face them. "I expect you both could easily bring this boy back to the Castle. The Dungeons should suffice." The cyclops nodded in response. "Oh, and one last thing, you better pray to me that he does not Die." As soon as she finished saying that, she wavered and disappeared. ---- "and apparently she cried out one final time before the Sky crushed her before shortly returning back into place. Looks like one down and just a few more to go folks!" reported the Running Man host as Jason Grant and Matt were half paying attention. "Well, looks like Althea will return back here soon then, seeing as her prey was finished." Started Jason as he filled his mouth with another batch of chips. Matt shook his head. "No, knowing her, she will probably break the rules and go after the others, or at least kill several more people before finally coming back. You remember last time? Took them 2 hole days to bring her back after the game." Jason laughed, "ah, yes I remember now. The incident about her 'accidentally' killing a fellow stalker?" Nadine suddenly appeared into the room. "I see you two are lounging around again." "Oh, no of course not Nadine, we're keeping an eye on him, like always." Jason motioned towards a large red orb floating to the left. Inside of it was an identical copy of Matt. "He hasn't attempted to escape at all?" inquired Nadine impatiently, swiftly tapping her foot. Both Matt and Jason shook their heads. Nope," Matt began. "He just keeps staring at us like always, sometimes I even have to go up and tap just to see if he's alive." Nadine nodded. "Okay, well, we have another coming in, Josh McLean. I do hope you have been keeping up with my beloved show." Both nodded and Jason muttered something about the Sky and Annabeth. "Make sure those idiot Cyclops don't kill him and put him directly into the Torture Chamber. I want to have some fun with him. "You know, sometimes you really remind me of Althea, and I have no idea why." Nadine stopped and stared directly at Jason. "Oh, right, no sarcasm.. I forgot." Matt laughed. "Again?" Jason grinned in response. Nadine snorted and then teleported to her throne room. Before either one could say anything, the door blew open and two Cyclops walked in, one of which was carrying a small figure. Jason stood up. "Bring Josh McLean to the Torture Chamber, Nadine's orders." Both of the one-eyed giants nodded and proceeded to the nearest staircase. "Looks like Josh is going to have some fun." Category:The Running Man Category:MattShadow Category:Chapter Page